The Void
Explanation of Concept The Void, or Klissori in Void speech, is a dimension of blackness, tentacles, and disappointment. The inhabitants of the Void are also black, and tentacly. The Void is formed by many islands floating over an endless abyss that seemingly go on forever. The very center island, that is also the largest, houses the Vray'di's palace, as well as the main portal to Seeden Prime. The Klise These are the tentacle monsters that inhabit the Void. All are made of black, writhing tentacles. Some have disproportionately large eyes or teeth, while most are just tentacles. They are classified into Zealots, Fiends, Colossi, and hybrids. Zealots Zealots are the only true sentient Void creature. They are tall, lanky, humanoids with no features other than limbs and body. Despite this, they can still hear, see, and speak. Fiends These little buggers are like dogs to the Zealots, and they have minor intelligence. Fiends are small, spherical Void creatures with a large mouth of sharp teeth that encompass most of their form. They are the primary attack force of the Void, and generally don't survive the assault. Colossi The Void Colossus is a hulking brute of a Klise that are formed when Zealots are infused with large amounts of Voidic energy. They grow to the size of average sized houses, with their arms gaining most of their bulk. Normal Colossi usually are employed as defensive fall back lines, as they can take a large amount of punishment before going down. Hybrids Overseers Overseers are specialized Zealots that are used as hubs for the camera like properties of the Watchers. They lose a good bit a mass and become much more slender. An odd headdress like protrusion comes from the base of their presumed neck. Watchers These are specialized Fiends that have grown to be the size of an African pygmy hedgehog. Instead of teeth, they have one big eye. They are essentially moving security cameras controlled by an Overseer. Seekers Seekers are a type of Fiend that cannot live outside a host for very long. They look more like Zealots than traditional Fiends, and even more like stereotypical ghosts. They fly through the air at high speeds letting out shrieking noises all the way. They explode on contact with something, so are used as homing missiles by Void Gazers. Gazers Gazers are Colossi that have mutated to form a giant eye in the middle of their headless form. The Gazers house hundreds of Seekers that they direct with an invisible targeting laser that comes from the eye. Gazers very rarely leave the Void, as they are quite rare, but if they do, you know that they are protecting something precious to the Vray'di. Do not attempt to fight a Gazer, not only will they swing their colossal arms at you and shoot homing missiles at you, but they will alert all Klise in the area. And even the Vray'di himself. If this happens... Run. Continent Eaters These terrifying creatures are part Colossus, part dragon, all danger. These massive beasts live far away from the other Klise as the sheer size of them creates a gravitational field. A Continent Eater can, true to their name, eat most continents' surface land mass in three bites. There are only five Continent Eaters, one of which is far smaller than the others. This small one goes to the knees of the others, but is still taller than all buildings on Seeden Prime, being about four Eiffel Towers tall. Only the smallest of Continent eaters have left the Void, the others are too dangerous to be employed. Names of Important Individuals Opre Vray'di - The Master of the Void. This was Equinox, but has been Reginald since the Multiverse Arena. Kolazii - The Grand Zealot, he is the right hand Klise of the Vray'di. Ragnarok - The smallest Continent Eater. Apocalypse - One of the Continent Eaters. Supernova - One of the Continent Eaters. Fallout - One of the Continent Eaters. (Was named Tiffany, for some reason). Cataclysm - The leader of the Continent Eaters, as well as the oldest of them. Language The Void language is known as Klis'Adno, which literally translates to Void Speech. A few words to know; Vray'di - The Master of the Void (Opre can be put in front of this word, Opre means 'the'). Nevronos - The Void name for Reginald, literally translates to 'neat epitome.'